


Looking for an eternity by your side

by Road1985



Series: Crucify my love [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Nasir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de "I Know I can deal with the pain"</p>
<p>Durante unos días, Nasir está convencido que Agron está muerto, pero no está seguro de poder vivir con ello. Así que decide tomar algunas decisiones drásticas llevadas por el odio y el dolor, mientras que la visión de Agron le acompaña bien para ayudarle, bien para recordarle lo que ha perdido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for an eternity by your side

La noticia llegó al campamento con la llegada de Naevia. La batalla había sido perdida, casi todos los hombres habían muerto a manos de Crasus y su gente. Habían tomado unos pocos prisioneros, al resto lo habían dejado allí, en el campo de batalla, para que las alimañas devoraran los cadáveres o simplemente se pudrieran al sol.

Nasir se sentó frente a su pequeña hoguera, soñando que era el propio Agron el que la había encendido, protestando porque la leña no era buena en aquella zona. Ocultó la cabeza un momento entre sus manos para que nadie le viera llorar. Ya tenía bastante con que la gente le llamara “hombrecito” y se burlaran de él a espaldas de Agron, como para encima dejar ver sus lágrimas.

\- Nadie podrá decirte nada si te ve llorar. Todos los que estamos aquí, hemos perdido a alguien.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y tras secarse las lágrimas observó a Castus sentado junto a él. Era un buen amigo y nunca había comprendido el problema que tenía Agron con él. suspiró con fuerza, ahora nunca lo sabría porque Agron estaba muerto; había ido a esa maldita batalla y los romanos le habían matado.

\- Podría haberle detenido. Podría haber conseguido que no fuera a la batalla.

\- Sabes muy bien que Agron era un guerrero, no comprendía la vida sin una batalla. Si hubieras intentado detenerle, tal vez le hubieras perdido.

\- Pero al menos estaría vivo.

Castus acarició la espalda de Nasir y el muchacho cerró los ojos. De repente se dio cuenta, notó la mano del pirata subiendo por su espalda, apretando sus hombros y acariciando su cuello. Nadie le había tocado así desde la última vez que había estado con Agron. Se apartó con un movimiento rápido y se lo quedó mirando. Había amor en sus ojos, ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, incluso cuando el pirata no quería demostrarlo.

Nasir se levantó y se apartó de él, pero Castus también se puso en pie y le siguió.

\- Perdóname, por favor

Nasir se dio la vuelta, apretó las manos hasta clavarse los dedos en la palma de su mano.

\- Agron tenía razón. Intentas seducirme y no me había dado ni cuenta. ¡Agron está muerto y tu intentas meterte en mi cama! No vuelva a acercarte a mi.

\- Nasir, lo siento. Creí que habías tonado mi afecto, incluso creía que te gustaba mi juego. Parecías divertirte con los celos de Agron. Además, sólo quiero reconfortarte. – Castus dio un paso hacia él, pero Nasir le detuvo con la mano extendida.

\- ¿Divertirme con los celos de Agron? Yo amo a Agron, ¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta que es el dueño de mi corazón? Si de verdad quieres reconfortarme, - Nasir miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie le escuchaba, que ni Spartacus y Gannicus le escuchaba. – Me ayudarás.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Ayudarte a qué?

No se lo contó inmediatamente, necesitaba asegurarse que tenía todo lo necesario, provisiones para un par de días de viaje, sus armas y la seguridad de la luna llena que estaba por llegar para tener la suficiente luminosidad y seguridad de la noche. Le pidió a Castus que le preparara un par de cantimploras con agua y sobretodo le suplicó que no le contara a nadie lo que planeaba hacer.

Espero a la noche, a que todo el mundo excepto los guardas que vigilaban el campamento, se hubiera ido a dormir y cogió sus cosas. Se echó el fardo al hombro, guardó el agua y se aseguró que tuviera su lanza y su espada afiladas; podía encontrarse cualquier problema por el camino. Castus le había prometido ayudarle y darle la ventaja suficiente hasta que alguien se diera cuenta su paradero, así que cuando la luna estaba en los alto se puso por fin en camino.

No pudo caminar más de unos cuantos cientos de metros, antes de que unas sombras le detuvieran poniéndose delante de él. Retrocedió, no esperaba encontrarse ningún extraño tan cerca de su propio campamento; se preparó a coger la espalda y dio un paso atrás, pero su cuerpo chocó con otra sombra a su espalda.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos donde vas a estas horas de la noche? 

No tardó en reconocer la voz de Spartacus en uno de los hombres que tenía delante.

\- Te dije que no podíamos perderle de vista. – Gannicus estaba detrás de él.

Saxa atrajo una antorcha al grupo, iluminando la escena. Entonces lo vio, detrás de Spartacus, más una sombra, un espectro recordando que ya no estaba allí. Nasir miró al figura y cuando Saxa la iluminó con la antorcha, el rostro de Agron se iluminó y Nasir pudo ver las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de su amante.

\- Nasir, debemos volver al campamento antes de que alguien nos encuentre. – Le dijo Spartacus, con la voz más tranquila y sosegada posible.

\- Tengo que encontrarle. – Nasir apartó la vista de Spartacus y observó el fantasma de Agron allí detrás, lo vio extender la mano hacia él y negar con un gesto de cabeza. – No puedo dejar su cuerpo pudriéndose en el campo de batalla, con los demás muertos, en el mejor de los casos o ser un juguete para los soldados de Crasus. Tengo que enterrarlo.

Agron se acercó a él, se interpuso entre Spartacus y él, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y secó las lágrimas que ya corrían por su mejilla.

\- Lo único que conseguirás es que te maten. – Le dijo Spartacus y puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. - ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Con un simple movimiento de sus labios, Agron susurró un “Te quiero” y besó la frente de su amante sirio. “No mueras por mi.” Le dijo al oído. “Deja que Spartacus y los demás cuiden de ti.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que Agron querría? Verte morir a manos de sus mismos asesinos.

\- Quiero verte, necesito estar contigo.

Spartacus y Gannicus se miraron, sin comprender el significado de las palabras del muchacho. Comprendían sus dolor y sabían lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Habían pensado que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, para lidiar con su pena. Le habían dejado, observando sus movimientos, hasta que creyeron que se estaba recuperando. Había sido unos completos ilusos y habían estado a punto de perderlo.

“Tienes que vivir, todavía quedan muchas batallas y un día, tendrás que guiar a nuestros hermanos libres.” Agron acarició su mejilla de nuevo. “Además, Cesar todavía vive, Tiberius todavía vive.” La mirada de rabia en Agron, aunque no fuera más que un fantasma, un recuerdo del hombre al que había amado; el hizo sentir más vivo que nunca.

\- El chico ha perdido la cabeza. – Sentenció Saxa.

\- Ha perdido al ser amado, no le culpo. – Añadió Gannicus. – Pero deberíamos volver, aquí somos blancos fáciles.

\- Si, volvamos. - Todos miraron sorprendidos a Nasir al escucharlo hablar. – Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa, Spartacus. – el líder asintió en silencio. – Si Cesar o Tiberius caen en nuestras manos, seré yo quien los mate.

\- ¿Qué hay de Naevia? Fueron ellos los que mataron a Crixus también. – Intervino Gannicus. – Querrá venganza, igual que tu y te aseguro que no seré yo quien me interponga entre su espada y esos desgraciados.

\- Ella estuvo en la batalla, mató a muchos de esos asquerosos romanos, yo he tenido que enterarme de la muerte de Agron aquí y dejar su cadáver pudrirse al sol. Merezco poder acabar con sus asesinos.

Spartacus no estaba seguro que fuera una idea, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Nasir volviera a marcharse, ya había perdido demasiados buenos guerreros en los últimos días como para permitir que Nasir se quitara su propia vida por venganza. Asintió finalmente y se puso en camino de vuelta al campamento, dejando que fueran Gannicus y Saxa los que guiaran al chico.

Nasir se quedó ahí un momento, el fantasma de Agron se estaba alejando de él y aunque deseaba poder acompañarlo al mismo Tártaro si así pudieran pasar la eternidad juntos, tenía algo que hacer antes de querer morir.

*

Como si el destino quisiera recompensarle por todo el dolor sufrido, Nasir se enteró al día siguiente que la misión de Spartacus y los demás para vengar la muerte de sus hermanos y hacerse con Tiberius y ahora estaban de camino. Esperó todo el día a su regreso y cuando por fin los vieron aparecer, dirigiendo aquella fila de asesinos, Nasir sintió la necesidad de saltar sobre ellos y matarlos uno a uno, dejando a Tiberius para el final y hacerle todo lo que imaginaba que le habían hecho a Agron.

“Tendrás tu oportunidad, no tengas prisa.” La voz de Agron todavía resonaba a su lado y al volverse, lo vio allí, junto a él, su mano sobre su hombro y la misma sonrisa brillante y luminosa en su rostro. “Tiberius será tuyo y morirá a manos del gladiador en el que te convertirás.”

Nasir se dio la vuelta, se giró hacia su amante muerto, pero Agron ya no estaba allí.

Esa noche se hizo extremadamente larga en la soledad de su tienda, echaba de menos el cuerpo de Agron contra él y su mano rodeando su cintura. Castus había intentando hablar con él, pero Nasir no quiso escucharle. Ya se sentía bastante traicionado por el maldito pirata que había intentado follarselo, volver a verlo ahora, sólo haría que lo matara.

Apenas pudo dormir pensando en que al día siguiente, cuando la arena que entre todos estaban construyendo, Tiberuis moriría bajo su lanza. Al cerrar los ojos volvió a ver el cuerpo de Agron sobre el suyo, desnudándose frente a él, para que pudiera verlo, sonriéndole como siempre, con los hoyuelos tan marcados como a él le gustaba.

Esa noche hizo el amor en sueños con él, sabía que sería la última vez, que al día siguiente la fantasía de pasar el resto de su vida con él, se habría terminado para siempre; así que cerró los ojos, disfrutó con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su polla y abriéndose paso en su interior. Ningún otro hombre le había follado como Agron, ninguno de sus amos le daba placer como el germano.

Sintió que le daba la vuelta, acaricia su espalda, apretaba sus glúteos entre sus manos y los abría con delicadeza para poder abrirse paso con su polla hasta su interior. Notó que le follaba durante horas, hasta que los dos, extenuados, caían tendidos en la cama. Al despertar de ese sueño, Nasir se encontró cubierto en sudor pero sólo en la cama, mientras el sol entraba ya por la puerta.

Estaba mareado, le costaba reconocer la realidad que odiaba de la fantasía de la que no deseaba salir todavía. Pero el día había llegado y con él, su ansiada venganza, pero antes tenía que ver al asesino, tenía que verle la cara. Tan sólo había un guardia en la puerta de la cueva donde habían metido a ese niño y sus hombres.

\- Spartacus me manda para relevarte. – Le dijo al guardia y este se marchó.

Nasir cogió su espalda y entró. Esos hombre ya no parecían los soldados que mataban inocentes sin problemas, estaban asustados, muertos de miedo porque sabían que estaba a unas pocas horas de morir. Nasir se movió entre ellos apuntando a cada uno con su espada hasta que llegó al chico. Era cierto, no era más que un niño que tenía las manos machadas con la sangre cientos, tal vez miles de inocentes.

\- ¿Fuiste tu el que le mataste? – Preguntó arrodillándose frente al muchacho, pero Tiberius no dijo una palabra en respuesta. - ¡Responde! ¿Fuiste tu el que lo mató?

Apuntó con la espada al pecho del chico y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Sonrió, seguro de que Agron no habría sentido el más mínimo miedo en la batalla, ni cuando estaba aseguro que iba a morir.

\- Mátame si es lo que quieres, pero no voy a decirte lo que quieres saber. 

Tiberius sonrió, lo cual logró que le propinara un puñetazo en la boca. Se hizo daño, pero le hizo sentir bien.

\- Vas a morir de todas maneras, pero si me dices lo que quiero saber ahora, te mataré de una forma rápida, si decides permanecer callado, tal vez no sea yo quien acabe con tu vida, sino alguno de mis hermanos, en la arena, divirtiéndose contigo mientras te van desangrando poco a poco. Si te toca Naevia, te aseguro que será mucho peor.

Había conseguido asustarle, a pesar de no ser tan grande y fuerte como Spartacus o el propio Agron, sus palabras lograron asustar al muchacho e hicieron que se estremeciera con mayor violencia, imaginando como eran las cosas en la arena.

\- ¿Por quien preguntas? Maté a muchos de los tuyos.

\- Agron, fuiste tu quien mató a Agron.

\- ¡El germano! ¿Ese maldito barbaron es tu novio o simplemente eres su puta de ve en cuando? – 

Tiberius se echó a reír, haciendo que toda la ira que guarda dentro, saliera al exterior, junto con la rabia y el odio por todos romanos que habían arruinado su vida y había matado al hombre al que amaba. Se abalanzó sobre él y apretó su cuello con toda la fuerza que pudo, hasta que notó que el chico se ahogaba y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared con un grito de furia.

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! – Gritó desesperado.

“No lo hagas todavía, deja que todos ahí fuera vean el guerrero en el que te has convertido.”

La mano de Agron una vez más sobre su hombro, le hizo retroceder. Tiberius tosió con fuerza, pero su amante muerto apretaba su hombro con más fuerza todavía y le mantuvo alejado de él. Asintió mirando a Agron. Sería mucho mejor ver morir a ese mocoso asesino delante de todos sus hermanos, pues seguramente, todos tenían ganas de verlo muerto por haber perdido a alguien.

Dejó la cueva y miró los asientos de la arena que ya empezaban a llenarse para el espectáculo que se preparaba.

“Haz caso a Spartacus, me convirtió en su hermano en la casa de Batiatus y cuando Duro murió fue quien más me ayudó. Confía en él y deja que te guíe, llegarás a ser un gran guerrero a su lado y con el tiempo encontrar a alguien a quien amar.”

\- ¿Alguien a quien amar? ¿Todavía no te das cuenta que tu eres y serás siempre el dueño de mi corazón? Nunca habrá otro hombre en mi vida.

Sintió el cálido beso de Agron en sus labios y sus manos rodeando su cuerpo con cuidado, como si temiera romperle.

“Volveré.”

\- Estás muerto, no puedes volver.

“Tal vez Jupiter y su gente no me odie tanto como yo creía. Volveré contigo… siempre contigo.”

Unas pocas horas más tarde llegó la noticia sobre los supervivientes y la petición de Crasus de cambiarlos por su hijo. No podría matar a Tiberius, pero si había gente viva, supervivientes de la batalla, tal vez todavía tenía oportunidad de ver a Agron con vida, tal vez era cierto todavía podía volver con él. 

Llegarían al día siguiente, quinientas almas, muchos estaban medio muertos y apenas podían caminar, otros, tan sólo asustados, aterrados porque todavía temían morir a manos de los soldados romanos del campamento.

Sin embargo, Nasir tan sólo se fijó en la llegada de uno de los supervivientes. Alguien con el que Spartacus cargaba porque no podía caminar. Se acercó pasando entre la gente que caminaba a su lado y por fin comprobó que esta vez no se trataba de una visión, Agron había regresado.

Sparcatus lo dejó con él, besó sus labios partidos y manchados con sangre; acarició su rostro intentando no provocarle un gran dolor en todas las heridas que cubrían su piel.

\- Has vuelto conmigo. – Susurró Nasir junto a sus labios. – Sabía que no podías estar muerto, no podías abandonarme. – 

\- Lo siento…

\- No digas nada. Necesitar descansar. – Nasir se percató entonces de las vendas puestas de cualquier manera en sus manos, empapadas de sangre y la terrible herida que recorría su pecho. - ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Lo siento. – Repitió Agron una vez más.

Nasir le hizo dejar de hablar y le llevó lenatmente hasta el lecho que compartía con él. tuvieron que caminar lentamente, Nasir se dio cuenta que Agron apenas apoyaba la pierna derecha en el suelo, seguramente debían haberle roto algún hueso, uno de los pocos que todavía le quedaban sanos. 

Cuido de sus heridas durante horas, aplicó compresas frías sobre su frente para intentar hacer que la fiebre bajara, pero parecía que el cuerpo de su amado estaba demasiado agotado para seguir luchando. Cuando esa misma fiebre hizo que Agron preguntara insensateces sobre un hombre al que no quería ni ver, Nasir dejó la tienda.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Dijo Sparcatus al chocarse con él.

\- No se muy bien todo lo que le han hecho, pero han jugado con su mente, temo que no vuelva a ser el mismo.

\- Agron es fuerte, ha pasado por mucho. Creí lo mismo cuando perdió a su hermano. Saldrá de esta… pero te necesita a su lado.

\- A ti también, eres su hermano ahora, necesita a su hermano. – Dijo Nasir. Spartacus asintió. – Y una cosa más. – Continuó diciéndoles a todos. – No le digáis lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Se enfadará y se sentirá culpable. Fue una tontería, tenías razón Spartacus, sólo habría conseguido más que matarme.

\- Vuelve con él, mandaré a uno de los curanderos en cuanto termine su labor. – La mano de Spartacus sobre su hombro, hizo que Nasir se relajara un poco. – Es mi hermano, no voy a abandonarle, ni a él ni a ti, pero no vuelvas a cometer otra tontería. – Nasir se encaminó de nuevo a la tienda pero Spartacus le detuvo. – Dejar que te maten solo conseguirá destrozarle para siempre.

Al entrar y ver que dormía, Nasir se recostó a su lado y se movió contra su cuerpo, apoyó la mano sobre su vientre, allí donde no había ningún moratón. Besó el ojo hinchado y los labios amoratados, entrelazó sus dedos por su pelo corto y tomó una de sus manos heridas, la besó también, como si su contacto fuera de alguna forma curativo.

\- Todos estos días ha estado en mis sueños, a mi lado, evitándome cometer alguna tontería y aún así, temía no volver a verte. Se que no debí hacerlo, no debí arriesgarme así, pero si los dioses quería arrebatarte de mi lado, entonces tendrían que cruzar o mismo al otro lado para ir a encontrarte. – Agron murmuró algo sin sentido en sueños llevado por la fiebre y Nasir sonrió. – Vas a ponerte bien, no importa lo que me cueste recuperarte, pero vas a volver conmigo tal y como eras antes; por ni los dioses podrán separarnos nunca.


End file.
